


玷污

by butimeowed



Category: Promare (2019), 普罗米亚
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Teacher Galo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimeowed/pseuds/butimeowed
Summary: 他毫不掩饰地哭泣，大声地抽着鼻子，打着嗝，眼镜歪斜着，看起来一团糟。这幅肖像是Lio亲手创作的，红色、紫色和晶莹剔透的眼泪，就像一幅画，他把手指浸在染料里，弄得到处都是。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	玷污

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stains in the Shape of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845239) by [Sicomoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicomoro/pseuds/Sicomoro). 



> 原作者：这是一篇教师Galo所以有些雷点就不用多说了吧。死鸽子那一类的。  
> 我喜欢小个子支配控制比他们高大的人，谢谢。
> 
> 译者：我的宝贝Galo被欺负得好惨，我好兴奋，虽然但是，啊，好甜。  
> 强奸要素，虐待，言语羞辱，朋友们路上小心。
> 
> (更多注释见作品结尾。)

事情是如此的简单。 

Thymos先生容许了Lio把他推倒，容许了Lio分开他的两腿。 他让Lio摸他，让Lio得逞，并一路推进到他里面，他允许Lio干他，浅浅的，慢慢的干他，然后用力的肏进深处。 

他没有反抗。 

就像他以前那样。 

当他的脸被泪水浸湿的时候，Lio就可以对着这好景色射精了—— 他眼睛红红的，嘴唇颤抖，脸颊湿漉漉，惊慌失措地说不，不，不，不要。说，Lio，别这样。还有他妈的，一巴掌捂住他的嘴，掐住他的喉咙，让他闭嘴的那种刺激感。 Thymos先生那时候很叛逆，不是吗。 

他现在似乎安静点了。 

“疼...”，Galo的声音很小，很害怕。Lio的手指进一步抠挖进Thymos先生肋骨一侧的瘀伤，一听下面那个人被他激得急促吸气，就爽得发抖。 

“这里? ”Lio轻轻地问道。他确保自己声音轻柔，然后把拇指按了进去。Thymos先生喘了口气。 

Lio：“怎么了? ” 

“唔...好疼” Galo回答道，紧紧地闭着眼睛。 

Lio：“是吗? ” 

Galo：“嗯，好疼。” 

Lio热切地观赏着他。胳膊蠕动，手指抽搐，双手紧紧地贴在胸前，裸露的手腕被绳子摩擦着。 他时不时地咬自己的指关节，留下牙印，他只有在十分痛苦的时候才这么做。 于是，Lio又用手指推了进去，用了点力，指甲抠挖了一下，看到那个人咬住一个已经很脆弱的关节，好像一种疼痛可以抵消另一种疼痛。 

但这没用。 

Lio抓住他的手腕，强行拉起来，然后重重地摔在他们身下的桌子上。Thymos先生的呜咽让Lio很有感觉。 

Galo睁开那双愚蠢的大眼睛，看着Lio，好像他很抱歉，好像他要开口说对不起，但是还没等到他说出一个音节，Lio又把一个大拇指塞进嘴里，掐着他的脸颊，把自己的舌头伸了进去。 

当Lio这样亲吻他时，Thymos先生总是对着他呻吟，在他身下打哆嗦。 但这并不是一种款待或者其他什么，所以Lio只是轻微地收回，吮吸那个男人的下嘴唇，然后一口咬下去，力度足以让他嘴里有一股针扎的铁味。 然后他退回去，抓住Galo的头发，拉扯着，享受着当他告诉Thymos先生“别他妈咬你自己”时，对方眼中清晰可见的焦虑。 

”我...我不是那个意思” 

反手的一巴掌立刻落在Galo的脸颊上，他的眼镜被打歪了。 Lio一只手把Thymos先生的脸转过来，终于看到了他等待着的东西: 眼泪。 

“我没有征求你的意见，对吧? ” ，Lio问道，然后开始加快他身下的节奏，他真的越来越想射了。 

Thymos先生眨了眨眼睛，Lio看着他的一滴眼缓缓滑过脸颊，停在下巴，闪着光。 

Lio肏进去，俯身用舌头舔了舔那滴泪珠，又一路吻上Thymos先生的耳朵，轻轻地咬着那里的肉，想着让他流血是多么容易，他一定会哭得更厉害。但是他们的时间不多了，所以Lio只说了一句: “说，对不起。” 

“对不起，”Thymos先生打嗝。 

“对不起，Lio。” 

“对不起，Lio。” 

“对不起，Lio Fotia。” 

“对不起，Lio F, Fotia。” 

“哼，”Lio在他耳边轻哼，感觉到Thymos先生战栗的身子在往他怀里弓，“好孩子。” 

当Lio这样叫他时，Thymos先生像往常一样，全身颤抖，绞紧了Lio埋在他体内的鸡巴，好像他知道接下来会发生什么。他的双腿紧紧地夹着Lio的腰，脚跟紧贴他的后背，无声地乞求着。 Lio从他体内退出来，Thymos先生看着他，小口小口地喘着气，什么话都他妈的不说。 

但Lio还是会让他说话。因为Lio喜欢。 

“你想射吗? ” Lio放慢了抽插的速度，慢到甚至对他自己来说都是折磨，以至于他操蛋地咬到了自己的嘴唇，才又不得不忙着抬起那个人的腿。 

“我想”，Thymos先生屏住呼吸回答。 

“你想什么? ” 

“我想，想...射精。” 

Lio笑了，太他妈的好笑了。 

“你这个婊子。” 

Lio用一只手抓住Thymos先生的鸡巴。Galo张开嘴，喉咙深处发出绝望的呜咽声，一边LioLio地叫他的名字，一边喊爽，好爽。然后在Lio手中崩溃。 

Lio一下子肏得更深了。当他对Galo说“你真他妈的可爱”的时候，他甚至都听不到自己在说什么。 

“我要射了，”Thymos先生喘着气说。他红着脸，目光不再聚焦。 ”Lio，我要射了，我要射了... ” 

正是这个时候，Lio移开了手，转而把Thymos先生的腿最大限度地弯折起来，这依然让那个男人措手不及，即使Lio已经强迫他以这样的方式射了多少次都数不清了。Thymos先生发出一种像是被人打了一拳的声音，在Lio动着胯狠狠撞击他时咬紧牙关。Lio把自己沉浸在那该死的热度中，进到Galo的最深处。那里有着狂热的饥饿，把Lio完全吞噬进去，紧紧缠绕。 

Galo没多久就完事了，溅射到他自己的肚子上，Lio依然没完没了地肏进去，抓住他的臀部，直到毫无疑问他会留下痕迹，然后一遍又一遍地说，你是我的，你是我的，你是我的， 然后把精液全数注入他体内。 

当他退出去的时候，他掰开这个男人的臀瓣，看着自己射出的东西从他里面漏出来。 Lio伸出手指，向上抹了一把，把它们推回去。仅仅是看到这幅景象，以及Thymos先生的双腿颤抖的样子，Lio就能再次射精。如果他此时没有他妈的这么精疲力尽的话。 

但是现在是时候走了。 所以Lio起身，站得笔直，顺手用 Thymos 先生放在办公室里的一卷纸巾擦干净，拉上裤子的拉链，而 Thymos 先生全程瘫在桌子上，努力喘着气。 

他双目涣散地看着Lio，胸膛起起伏伏——这时Lio拿出手机，为Thymos先生拍了一张照片。 

“Lio...”Thymos先生开口试探，可怜巴巴。 

“我不会给任何人看的。” 

Lio说着走近了一步。他几乎要为“在离下节课开始只剩十五分钟的时候留下这幅模样的Thymos先生一个人”而感到有点内疚了。 不过大多数情况下他只是喜欢这么干，因为这是他的特权，Thymos先生不会允许别人对他做这种事的，永远不会。 

他把脸凑近Thymos先生的脸，平静地说: “我不会让别人看到你这个样子。” 然后他像Thymos先生喜欢的那样轻轻地，慢慢地亲吻他，温柔又甜蜜。 

Lio会迁就他，因为他喜爱他。他把自己的指甲挖进桌子里，以免触碰到Thymos先生的瘀伤，因为现在已经足够了。这是Thymos先生应得的优待。 

一小会儿之后，Lio抽离开来，在他唇间说，“我爱你。” 

Lio说这话的时候，从不抱有任何期待。 他会这么说，仅仅是因为这是事实。 他站了起来，解开缠在Thymos先生手腕上的绳子，亲吻上面的印记。如果这痕迹能保持一整天的话，在他的皮肤上看起来会非常漂亮。 

“我得去上课了，”他说，然后扶Thymos先生坐起来，当然，他注意到了他移动时畏缩的样子。 “你有足够的时间打扫吗? ” 

“有，应该有”，Thymos先生回答道，揉了揉被绳子勒出深红色的部位，“我会没事的。” 

“好吧”，Lio转身，向门走去。他快要把门拉开时听到了Thymos先生的声音， 

“Lio，”他声音紧张，几乎像咳嗽一样。 Lio转过头来。 Thymos先生向他微笑，一个真正的天使般的微笑，温暖，而且太他妈的明亮了，令人目眩。 “周末愉快。” 

如果Lio现在不走，他估计又会跳到 Thymos先生身上了。 

“发短信给我，”Lio说着，鼓起勇气，走出办公室，去上课。 

— 

ー 

Lio · 福蒂亚是个好学生。 

这是真的。他坐下来学习，按时交每一项作业，他写下详细的笔记，参加课堂活动。当他的同学请求帮助时，他会提供辅导。每到这样的星期天，他就坐在桌前，坚定不移地专注于一件事: 做作业。 

之后的事情就完全不同了。 

他躺在床上，看着他周五给Thymos先生拍的照片，还有所有他拍的其他照片，以及他录制的短视频，几乎让自己屈服于在他胃里燃烧的本能。相反，其他的东西开始燃烧，很热，很恼人。 

所以，在他有机会思考之前，他打开手机短信，发了一条。 

他给那个人的备注是Thymos先生，后面跟了一个眼镜的图标和五个爱心的图标，挤满了名字栏。 Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️。 

[Lio：我以为我跟你说了给我发短信] 

[Lio：如果你不回我，我就给你打骚扰电话。] 

Lio告诉自己，五分钟。 等五分钟，如果Thymos先生不回电话——很有可能不回——他就一直打电话直到他接起来。 他不在乎，在才下午6点， 如果有必要，他会打一整晚的电话，他根本不在乎，花多长时间都无所谓。 

他真他妈的讨厌周末。 

Thymos 先生不可能那么忙。 整个星期六，直到现在，几乎整个星期天都不给他发短信？ 这太疯狂了，这毫无道理。 不管他在做什么，都不可能占用他每天24小时的时间。 

每个周末都是一样的操蛋。不可避免的是，每个周末，Lio都要一边完成他那愚蠢的家庭作业，一边忍受着没有那个人的消息的巨大失落感。他今天之所以能挺过来，只是因为他把音乐开得足够大，让自己无法去想这事。尽管这样做的副作用是几乎不可能集中精力在数学公式上。 

他紧握着手机，幻想把它扔到墙上的感觉有多好。 

这时他收到一条短信，然后立刻决定不把手机扔到任何地方。 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️：Lio，对不起，我真的很忙！ 对不起] 

忙什么，他没有说，因为实际上，他根本不在乎。这不是问题所在。 

[Lio: 我没跟你说发短信给我吗？] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️：你说了，我知道，对不起] 

[Lio：别他妈装傻。] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️：我知道，对不起，我不是故意的] 

[Lio：你是故意的，你这个白痴。] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️：不，真的，我没有，对不起。我真的很抱歉] 

[Lio：你一点也不抱歉。] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️： Lio不要生气，我真的很抱歉，我是说真的] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️：求你了，不要生气了] 

“你当然会这么说，”Lio咬牙切齿。 

当然会这么说。因为大多情况下，周一对Thymos先生来说不是好时候，他正是因为这种破事才道歉的。 因为，很明显，他懒得去遵循一个他妈的，任何人都做得到的简单的指令。 一个傻子都知道如何给别人回短信。 所以，现在，他在搞控制损失，否则Lio会让他的周一成为地狱的。 

然而控制损失对Lio Fotia这样的人是没有用的。 

[Lio：我想在周一早上见你。] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ :Lio我很抱歉，我不会再这样做了，我不会] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ :我保证我不会了] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ :Lio对不起，别生气，求你了Lio] 

[Lio：闭嘴，你听起来很蠢。] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ :我是认真的，我没有撒谎，求你了Lio] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ :别生我的气] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ :我真的真的很抱歉] 

[Lio：你一整个周末都不能发短信现在却发了这么多条] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ :我总是试着解释，你却不让我说] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ :拜托了，Lio] 

[Lio：因为我他妈的不在乎。] 

[Lio：你属于谁？] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ : 只有你] 

[Lio：你他妈的能好好回答吗？] 

[Mr. Thymos 👓❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️ : Lio Fotia] 

[Lio：如果你明白这一点，那就表现得像一点。] 

就这样，Lio达到了他的极限。 

没有任何技巧，他把手伸到被子下面，脱下运动裤，开始手淫。 

Lio咬着嘴唇，他知道这有多容易，明天他要让Thymos先生乞求原谅，然后把 Thymos先生变成碎片。他会用他想要的方式惩罚 Thymos先生，这是他应得的。他会让Thymos先生哭到抽噎，让他疼痛、尖叫、哀求释放，直到他再也受不了还得继续受，比以前的星期一还过分。 Thymos先生需要更重的惩罚，更严厉的管束，才能学会如何遵循指令。 他会狠狠撞进 Thymos先生的身体里，直到只剩下顺从的眼泪，水晶一样从他的脸上滑落，泛着光芒。 Lio要用舌头品尝它们的咸，然后让Thymos先生明白，“属于某个人”是什么意思。他要毁了他，他要毁了他，他一定要他妈的毁了他。 

——这就是Lio在自己手里射精时的想法。 

余下的夜晚，Lio躺在床上，看着Thymos先生的照片，想着要如何伤害他。 他没怎么睡，盯着手机屏幕上的Thymos先生，痴迷于他脸颊的红色、躯干上的紫色和他的蓝眼睛。 

但是Lio Fotia是个好学生。 

——也就是说他不会迟到。他从不迟到。事实上，他今天来早了，因为他们必须在开课前20分钟见面。 像这样在早上见面只意味着一件事，只有那件事会让Thymos先生会像只愚蠢的小动物一样无助地哭泣，挣扎着反抗。不过，反抗是不可能的，Lio不会容许。 

“对不起”，Thymos先生结结巴巴地说。他的脸被按在桌子上，说话有些吃力， “对不起，对不起，Lio—— 

“嘘。” Lio一只手摸上他的的背，戳了戳他看到的几处由青转黄的瘀伤。他不记得是这些痕迹是怎么来的了，但是它们能和自己的手的大小对上号，所以他知道这都是他干的。 

“Lio，我做不到，”Thymos先生哽咽着说。 他张着腿，根据Lio的指令趴在办公室的桌子上，颤抖得好像马上就要倒在这个少年身下一样。 “Lio，真的，我不行，我做不到。” 

“你可以，”Lio这么说着，像是有火在他喉咙里烧一样， “你能做到，你也会做到。” 他的三根手指从Thymos先生的体内滑出，那里已经湿哒哒地打开了。这男人竟然在自己不嫌麻烦地替他做这个的时候还他妈的在哭叫，要知道，如果他愿意，他甚至可以把跳蛋生插进去，看看Thymos先生是不是更喜欢那样。 

无论如何，这就是早上见面的意思。把玩具强塞进去，让他忍受一整天。 

一整天，直到Lio把它拉扯出来，再用别的东西把他塞满。 

然而，今天他要使用两个，比往常过分了点。 他按下按钮，转动遥控器上的开关，看着Thymos先生的脑袋前后晃，双手拼命地在桌子上抓，好像他能在光滑的桌面上找到什么能让他抓住的东西似的。他的呼吸很吃力，背部肌肉在皮肤下动。 

Lio抬起手，把他的肩膀压下去。 

“还有一个，”Lio说。 

Thymos先生抽泣起来。 

Lio把子弹型的跳蛋在手里滚了滚，然后把它和Galo的洞对齐。Galo的穴口皱得好像这样做就可以阻止Lio把东西放进去一样，一边漏水一边颤抖，提供了一点毫无意义的抵抗。 但是那里太滑，这颗跳蛋很容易就被完全吞进去了，就像之前的那颗一样。 这一次，Lio也拨开了开关，Thymos先生发出的声音让Lio有半秒钟考虑起了逃课。 

但他不会逃课，Thymos先生也不会，他今天的第一堂课十分钟后就要开始了。 

Lio用办公室里一些备用的运动胶带把遥控器贴在这个男人大腿内侧，对他说，“遮住它” ，然后从办公室的储物柜里拿出一条运动裤，扔向他。 Thymos先生来学校时穿的小短裤已经报废了。 

“Lio，”Thymos先生哭着说，好像他什么都会做似的。 

Lio伸出手，抓住他的头发，给了他一耳光。下了重手。 

他打他，仅仅因为他想打。 

伴随着掌心的一点刺痛，Thymos先生的眼镜哗啦一声掉在地板上，Lio忍住没把眼镜踩碎在脚下。毕竟这是已经是第三对了。 

“对不起，”Thymos先生说，声音破碎又微弱——是Lio喜欢的那种。他爱死了这种温顺。欺负这个人太容易了。 

“对不起，”Galo又说了一遍。那么甜，那么顺从。 

Lio又打了他，同样是在脸上，力度同样大。Thymos先生真实地哭起来。真他妈的讨人喜欢。 

“说你很抱歉，”Lio命令道，声音像蒸汽一样嘶嘶作响。 

“对不起，”他说。然后又挨了一巴掌。 

Lio享受着他掌心的抽击声，这声音是多么的令人满足，像一道闪电，美丽，明亮，在他手里燃烧。 

Lio：“再说一遍。” 

“我...我...我很抱歉，”Thymos先生呜咽着，在再次挨打之前退缩了一下。 他的脸颊上开出鲜红的花朵，那是玫瑰的颜色。 

Lio：“继续说。” 

Thymos先生胸部剧烈的抽搐让他几乎说不出话来，他的眼泪不停地落下，汇集到下巴，滴到衬衫上，星星点点的疼痛，小小的，悲惨的星座。 

Lio等着他，过了一分钟，Thymos先生结巴着一口气说道: “别，别生我的气，Lio。” 

现在这样就足够了。 

Lio走过去，亲吻他，温柔又强硬，交织着光明与黑暗。他用舌头探寻那人口腔里的蜜处，又用牙齿咬他唇上的痛处。 Galo Thymos在这个吻里屈服，他轻轻哭泣，软弱又颓废，顺从地给Lio让路，任由对方索取。 

可怜的家伙。 

Lio走到他的脖子前，亲吻他的脖子，对着他的下巴的曲线低声说“我爱你”。 他把嘴唇贴在那个男人宝石红的脸颊上，然后贴在他的前额和耳朵上，一遍又一遍地说， “我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。” 

Lio抬起头，看着他的蓝眼睛，告诉自己要善良。 

“谁最爱你? ”他轻声问道，好像这是他们之间的秘密。 

“你最爱，”Thymos先生小声说。 

Lio：“谁比任何人都爱你? ” 

Galo：“你。” 

Lio：“那么你属于谁呢? ” 

Thymos先生喉咙吞咽了一下，虚弱地答道: “Lio Fotia。” 

Lio用拇指拭去Galo的眼泪，再次亲吻他。 

“你真是个好孩子”，Lio如是说。他真的是这么想的。 

Thymos先生向他眨了眨眼。眼睛肿了，眼圈红了，眼泪挂在睫毛上，闪着光掉下来，像坠落的星星。 

“真的吗? ”Galo小声说。他的声音生涩，非常，非常的动听。 

“这就是为什么我如此爱你，Thymos先生。” 

\- 

Lio好不容易度过了一整天，心里只想着Galo。他勤奋地记笔记，和同学们开玩笑，和那些靠得近到能闻到她们廉价香水味的女孩们调情，在想着伤害Galo的同时对每个人都微笑。 他心不在焉地度过了上学的一天，他的思绪被困在一楼的一间小办公室里，藏在学校的操场小屋里。那是个有着一扇假想的门的房间，有着一个让他记忆深刻的黄铜的门把手，必须搞两下才能把门推开。 那间乱七八糟的房间里到处都是设备，角落里有一个足球，还有一张桌子，上面通常没有什么东西，因为不幸在那里的东西已经被碰掉太多次了。那个房间是Lio肮脏的小避难所。 

当然，这些想法都没有在他脸上表现出来。 

“Lio，放学后你忙吗? ” 课间休息时，一群女生围着他的课桌，班上一些男生的恶意表情显而易见。Lio微笑。 

“是的，”他说。 “对不起，我没有时间和你们玩，虽然你们很可爱。” 

女孩子们惊讶地笑起来，热气直冒到耳朵里。 其中一个褐发女孩表现得很勇敢，她说: “我们只是想看看你放学后是否愿意和我们一起吃饭。” 

他身子前倾，靠近她的脸。“到底要吃什么? ” 

“别这样，”她咯咯地笑着，紧张得发抖。他盯着她，但她不敢和他对视。 

还有一个人大声说: “你从来都不想放学后出去玩，Lio。” 另一个女孩说: “是啊，你不忙的，不是吗? ” 

“我很忙，”他回答，“我有很多事情要做。” 

然后事情发生了。 三个男的大摇大摆地走过来，胳膊肘撞上聚集在Lio周围的女孩子们。 Lio几乎不知道他们的名字，也从来没有兴趣记住他们，但是他知道他们的存在，仅仅是因为他们总是在他身后闹事，惹人厌恶。 

“你们这些姑娘就像老鹰”，其中一个个子最矮的说，“Lio Fotia总是很忙。” 

他旁边那个金发的男人，用他最装腔作势的语调说， “他有很多事情要做。” 

像这样幼稚的交谈，Lio可不想参与，他没有这种孩子气，也对这些女孩都不感兴趣。她们像飞蛾一样扑过来，这不是他的错。 她们软弱，把他看作是他们阴暗黑暗的高中生活中的一盏明灯，在这座满是像现在站在这里的三人一样的禽兽的建筑物里，她们当然会以近乎觊觎的目光来看Lio。 这仅仅是人类的本性，Lio并不因此而憎恨她们，他理解她们。她们渴望他，这没什么好意外的。 

但他并不认为这些白痴会理解这一点。 

“Lio是最好的学生之一，他当然会很忙”，身材高大的女孩说，然后看了他一眼，似乎在期待Lio会附和。 但是Lio没有。于是她可怜兮兮地继续说，“因为，你知道，他在学习之类的。” 

“学什么? ”三人中的最后一个嘲笑道，“体育课? ” 

就在那个时刻，那一刹那，Lio感觉到体内的一根线断了。 

“他实际上总是和那个该死的体育老师混在一起，”另一个人说， “就是总是看起来像刚被揍了一顿的那个。” 

“你们是最好的朋友还是什么? ”那个金发说。“这有点怪，伙计。” 

“你们这些家伙真他妈的过分，”其中一个女孩回击道，她旁边的女孩说，“谁问你们这些家伙（的看法）了吗? ” 

Lio感到其中一个男孩用手拍了拍他的肩膀，在他的内心某个地方，另一线断了。 

“你真的很瘦，所以他一定是想帮你增强体质，对吧? ” 他说，笑得像个脑残废， “他让你在他身上练拳还是怎么的? ” 

“Thymos先生的手臂上总是有些奇怪的瘀伤，”另一个说。 

“你真的要谈论Thymos先生? 他是个体育老师，夏洛克，所以他可能经常受伤。” 

“这就是为什么他总是有吻痕，对不对? ” 

“你是认真的吗? 你们这些家伙真恶心，变态。” 

“你要是不相信我们也没关系。他们又没有藏着掖着。” 

Lio仿佛能看到最后一根黑线拉紧，每一根纤维都绷直了，张力以一种从容不迫的节奏上升。 那只脏手仍然在他的肩膀上的感觉，他们的声音，他们该死的存在，在Lio旁边，令Lio恶心。 他们说话的方式就像他们有权利说话，有权从他们嘴里说出那个人的名字，那幅不消停的样子就好像Lio此时此刻不会把手伸进书包里，拔出小刀，割断他们的恶臭的脖子，看着他们在地板上扭动一样。 

唯一还没有说话的就是Lio本人，还有之前的那个女孩，褐发那个，她站在Lio面前，盯着他，皱着眉，微微张着嘴。Lio马上就知道，她看穿了他和他那骗子般的笑容。 

这群人还在争吵，但在其中一个男的再次把手放在Lio的肩膀上时，争吵结束了。 

那人说: “Thymos先生看起来真的像是每天都在被强奸。” 

线断了。 

Lio站起来，迅速转身，一把抓住这人的头发，把那颗脑袋狠狠撞向桌子。 

Lio就这么让那人滑倒在地，整个房间里的每一双眼睛都在盯着Lio。谁也没动，谁也没出声，甚至连那人的两个朋友也楞在了原地，像他们从来没有见过Lio一样地看着他——在某种意义上，他们确实没见过他。 

班上的老师 Puguna 先生正巧在这个荒唐的时刻回到教室，手里拿着一个冒着热气的杯子，看到每个人脸上的表情时，他喝水刚刚抿了一半，停了下来。 

“嘿，呃，他怎么了? ”他问道，眼睛盯着倒在地上的人。 

“他晕倒了，”Lio说。其他人还没来得及发出一点声音。 

”噢，也许他该去找护士” 他放下杯子，用手模糊地示意。 “你们两个，把他带到护士那儿去。” 

那两人甚至不敢看Lio一眼，从他旁边溜走，拖着他们朋友的肩膀，随便地把人抬出了门。 女孩们和其他所有人都静静地回到座位上。Puguna 先生非常吃惊，要知道，这是一个非常喧闹的班级。在通常情况下。 

Lio重新打开笔记本，拿起铅笔，继续做一个好学生。 

\- 

Lio Fotia的愤怒已经达到了让他认为自己今天可能一点也不友善的程度。 

最后的下课铃响了，出去的路上没有人看他一眼。 他朝着一个有目的的方向走去，紧握着书包的带子。他不可能对人友善，今天不行，他想破坏什么东西，他想把谁推倒在地，然后任其腐烂，他想从内到外毁掉谁。 

他已经非常糟糕了，他只会把那个人搞得更糟。 

Lio走到Thymos先生办公室的门前，甚至没敲门就踱步进了房间。 他看到了他或多或少预料到的情景: Thymos先生跪在地上，他的运动裤挂在一条腿上，他正在用手指把自己肏开，前液漏在地板上。 

Lio反手锁上了身后那扇他经常不锁的门。 

“Lio”，Thymos先生呜咽着说，“把它们拿出去。” 他的鸡巴肿胀，还没有被碰过。正如Lio所料。 

一阵地震一样的剧烈颤抖在Lio身上起起伏伏，他的心脏因为炽热的期待而狂跳。他知道Thymos先生会照他说的做。 

“你一整天都把它们含在了里面，是吗? ”他问道，声音低沉。 

“是的，”Thymos先生可怜地回答。“是的，我把它们含在了里面，Lio。” 

“如果你在撒谎，我会知道的，”Lio说。但这显然不是真的。他不可能知道Thymos先生是否撒谎，但他还是这么说了。 

“Lio，我按你说的做了，我做了。”他真是个爱哭鬼。 

Lio叹了口气，把书包丢在地上，靠在门上对Galo说： 

“过来。” 

Thymos先生蹒跚着四肢着地，跪在Lio的脚下。 他抬头看着Lio，莫名地一脸希望，但这种情况不会持续太久。他的脸颊从今天早上开始就是红的，在他的皮肤上真好看，像浅红的樱桃。 

Lio解开裤子，扯下来，一只手插进那个男人的头发里，把他的脑袋拉近。 

“舔。” 

Galo Thymos当然服从了。他对着Lio的鸡巴张开嘴，嘴唇颤抖着舔上舔下，然后吸了吸顶端。他舔起鸡巴来毫无优雅可言，凌乱又尴尬，他用他那湿漉漉的小嘴把它含进去，又在顶端碰到他的喉咙后部时咳嗽起来。 

真逊。Lio把他拉了回来，指甲扎进那人的头皮里。 “你总是他妈的不擅长这个，”他断然道，说着就抬起腿，用牛津的尖头猛戳了一下Thymos先生的肋骨。 “一无是处的婊子。” 

“我是... ” 

“闭嘴，让我操你的嘴。” 

说虽如此，Lio并没有在等待Thymos先生的允许。他不需要。他用两只手抓住那个男人的脸，把他的鸡巴推进Galo的口穴里撞击起来，深得让Galo噎住。 Lio没有停下来让Galo喘口气或者移动一下或者做任何事来让Galo好受点，直到他在爆射在Galo嘴里，直到他自己的嘴唇颤抖着喘息着分开，难耐地骂了句脏话。 

Thymos先生发出惊慌的声音，双眼紧闭。Lio抽出来，一条细细的珍珠白的丝线悬挂在嘴唇和铃口之间，看到这个，Lio又骂了一句。 他用力呼气，再次抓住Galo的头发。 

“不许吐出来，否则我把你揍到失禁。” 

于是，Thymos先生连眼睛都没睁就吞了下去，然后张开他可爱的小嘴，伸出舌头，展示给Lio看。 他眨巴着睁开了那双蓝色的眼睛，Lio看到了他正想要的东西。 

彻彻底底的顺从。 

他挽着Thymos先生的胳膊把他托起来，像往常一样把他挪到桌子上，然后像往常一样把他的双腿甩到张开的姿势。 他紧握振动器的线，一下子把它们都拔了出来，Thymos先生发出一声高亢而嘶哑的呻吟。 

Lio把它们关掉，由它们应声掉在地板上。 他把那个男人的腿抬高，看着他饱受欺凌的肉洞痉挛着突出来，粉红又美丽地张开，抽搐，像是不能忍受空虚，想要被填满。 

但它必须等待。 

Lio抓住Thymos先生那件太紧的衬衫的下摆，把它从他头上拽下来，扔在地上。 他用两个手指捏住Galo的其中一个乳头，狠狠拉扯。 

Lio弯下腰，凑近他的脸。“你想射得要命，不是吗? ”他问。 

Thymos先生小声承认说是，Lio近到能感觉到那个词抚上他的嘴唇，像羽毛一样轻柔。 

“真是个婊子。”这样称呼 Thymos先生总是让人感觉很好。“你他妈就是个婊子。” 

Thymos先生移开目光，好像他感到了羞耻——Lio喜欢他这一点。在他们什么都干过了之后，在 Thymos先生乞求了那么多次之后，他依然知道羞耻。真的有点好笑。 

“你害羞? ” Lio问道。他的手指在Galo身上游走，从胸部到腹部，来回反复，摸索着每一处起伏和弧度。他身上的一些瘀伤愈合得太快，令Lio不悦。 “你觉得羞耻吗? ” 

“Lio... ” 

“你以前求我无套干你的时候，你感到羞耻了吗? ” 

“那个...那个是... ” 

“你没有羞耻的权利”，Lio嘶嘶道。他的指甲扎进这个男人的皮肤，留下了细小的月亮形状的痕迹。 “你只是一个下流的脏婊子。” 

他直挺挺地站起来，突然说道: “把你自己弄出来。” 

Thymos先生看起来很困惑。 

“让你自己高潮吧，”Lio说，“我会看着的。” 

“哦...” 

如果Galo以前觉得羞耻，那他现在肯定也会羞耻。他无力地抚摸着自己的鸡巴，笨拙得很，没有任何技巧，单纯只是为了满足肉体上的渴求。他的胸膛像起伏的潮水，他的声音像拍打的海浪，他的身体是一片汹涌澎湃的海洋，他是一个自发的暴风雨，从内部吞噬。他缺乏技术，但依然悦人眼目。 

Thymos先生似乎快失去理智了。Lio看见他开始咬嘴唇——于是一把抓住他的脖子，把他的头按在桌上。 

Lio的皮肤下面火花滋滋，他掐着Thymos先生的喉咙，感受着手中挣扎的呼吸。他咬着牙，“我他妈的告诉你多少次了，不要咬自己。” 

Galo就在这时射精了。眼睛死死盯着Lio，爆射在了自己的腹部。他试图在Lio的掐着他脖子的那只手下呼吸，却只能发出可怜的声音。当那声音也吐完之后，Galo整个人彻底瘫软，对着Lio无助地眨眼睛，毫无反抗。 

他仅仅是躺在那里，胸部抽搐，模糊的眼睛失去焦距。 

Lio移开手，Galo猛地吸了一大口气。他伸手触摸自己的喉咙，这时候，Lio看到了——那些东西。 

Lio一下拉开男人的胳膊，紧紧抓住他的手腕，大脑一时几乎处理不了他的所见。他看到——那里，Galo的手腕上的划痕，非常薄，呈酒红色，难以察觉，这就是为什么Lio直到现在才看到。细小的栗色线条，丑陋的，完美的格子，像帆布上的凹痕一样覆盖着男人的手臂。 

Thymos先生终究并不像他看起来那么笨。他第一时间就看懂了Lio的表情。他明白这种表情的危险性，赶紧开口要说话，但Lio不听。 

“那个ーーLio，是因为ーー” 

“你在自残吗? ” 

Thymos先生僵住了，脸色一片混乱，“什么? ” 

“如果不是，那就是有谁对你做了这些”，Lio控制着自己的声音，“对吗? ” 

现在有一团火，在他的全身肆虐，叫嚣着要冲破牢笼，它告诉Lio，燃烧吧，把眼前这个人攥在手中，把他烧成灰烬。Lio的手指在颤抖。 

“是这样吗? ”他重复道。 

当Galo说 “是的，但是——”时，他就决定了自己的命运。 

Lio再也听不进去了。他走向地上的书包，掏出小折刀，啪地打开，走回Thymos先生身边，抬起握着刀的那只手，猛地刺下去。 

刀子插进了Galo身下的桌面，刀尖陷进木头几厘米，就在Galo的脑袋旁边的位置。 

Galo呼出一口气。 

“你知道我干了你多少次吗? ”Lio问他。 

他没有回答。 

“你不知道? ” 

Galo的脸几乎滑稽地苍白了。 他看起来就像一只被车灯照到的小鹿，一动不动。恐惧清楚地写在那张脸上，动人得让Lio百看不厌。 

他微笑说，“你想猜猜吗? ” 

但是Galo还是不说话，于是Lio把刀拔了出来，把刀刃抵在他的胸腔上。 

“猜猜看，”Lio命令道。 

Galo眼里蓄满了泪水，Lio感觉到自己又勃起了。 

“我不知道。”Galo哽咽着说。 

“你不知道? ” 

“不知道。”Galo抽泣。 

刀尖刺了进去，Galo叫起来。一颗深红色的血珠在他的皮肤上颤抖，像红宝石，它向下滚落，留下一条狭窄的，可怜的条纹。 

“如果我们每次做的时候我都记下来，你就会记得了吗? ” Lio问道。 这是个十分有吸引力的想法——肏他，每次都留下一个标记，保持记录，用刀尖划开旧伤，让它们保持鲜嫩，直到它们结疤，留下所有权的永久标志。Thymos先生身上带着这样的东西，没有人会质疑他是谁的人。 

“对不起，”Thymos先生现在肯定已经习惯道歉了。“Lio，不要。” 

“那么告诉我，多少次。” 

“但我不知道啊。”他哭起来真可爱。“我不知道。” 

够了。 

Lio忍无可忍，用手背抽了Galo一耳光。他把刀扔到地板上，然后又扔了一次。 

他说，“43次，你他妈的白痴。” 

Galo的脸颊上浮起浅浅的红痕。 他毫不掩饰地哭泣，大声地抽着鼻子，打着嗝，眼镜歪斜着，看起来一团糟。这幅肖像是Lio亲手创作的，红色、紫色和晶莹剔透的眼泪，就像一幅画，他把手指浸在染料里，弄得到处都是。 

于是，他毫无征兆地抬起男人的大腿，鸡巴顶上那熟悉的肌肉小环，埋进他的美丽之中。 

Lio没有做任何准备工作，甚至没有给Galo时间来适应，立即以一种残酷的节奏推进。这很痛，他知道，因为Thymos先生本能地嚎啕大哭，弓起身子躲避，摇晃着脑袋，用力抓着桌子。他的手不知怎的抓到了Lio的毛衣，紧紧攥着布料。 

他想拒绝，Lio能看出来，他想喊停，他想说不要，很痛。 

但他不会这么做的。 

然而Lio还是要挑衅他。 

“叫我停下来”，Lio呼吸着，紧紧抓住Galo的大腿，笑了笑， “如果你叫我停下，我就停下。” 

他显然不会停下。 即使Thymos先生有勇气说出来，他也不会停下来。 但是，给他那虚假的希望，看看他的反应，这让Lio感到愉悦。即使他们都知道这是个谎言。 

“Lio，”Thymos先生哭道。 

“我知道你不想要。” 

“Lio。” 

“我会停下，所以说出来吧。” 

“不要停。” 

Thymos先生用双腿环住Lio，即使他全身痛得发颤，即使他无意识地屈起身子，他的脚踝依然紧扣着Lio，双手紧抓着Lio的毛衣。 “别停，”他又说了一遍，声音破碎。 

所以Lio没有停。 

他一次又一次地冲进他的身体，撞进那个为他完全打开的空间。那里贪婪地附着他，发出下流的、湿润的声音。Lio向后退了退，看着他的鸡巴进进出出，看它是怎样从那个穴里抽出来，然后又怎样埋没在里面。真漂亮，真他妈的爽，Thymos先生的肉穴吸着他的鸡巴，就像是为他量身定做的一样。 

简直完美。完美的燃烧。 

蓝头发的男人哀嚎，哭叫，请求他不要停下来，Lio骂他骚货，荡妇，欠操的脏婊子，大声对他污言秽语。 他让Thymos先生叫他自己婊子，Galo照做了，小声说: “我是婊子。” 然后Lio让他一遍遍地重复。 

“我是婊子。” Galo哭着说。“我是婊子，我是婊子，我是...” 他望着Lio，眼睛像被捕的小兽。 

“跟我说，射进来，”Lio说。 

“射进来，”Galo喘气道。 

Lio：“求我。” 

Thymos先生伸出双臂搂住Lio的脖子，扭动着屁股吞吃鸡巴，呜呜道: “求你了，求你射进来，求你射在我里面。” 

“哼，真的是个婊子。” 

“我是婊子，”Thymos先生哭喊道，“肏我，肏我，我是个婊子，我想要被干。 Lio，射进来，射进我里面。” 

Lio：“说，请。” 

“请肏我，请Lio肏我，请Lio射在我里面。”Thymos先生一点也不像他自己了。 

Lio知道，Thymos先生再也受不了了。 

太完美了。 

“你属于谁? ”他问道。 

当然，Thymos先生抽泣着回答，“Lio Fotia。” 

他又一次肏进去，一边胡乱顶撞，一边伸手抓住那个男人湿滑又敏感的阴茎，粗暴无情地快速抽弄起来，Thymos先生的指甲扎进他的头皮，呻吟一声比一声高昂。 

Galo再次射空，一股半透明的精液落在他的胸部和脸上。Lio狠狠地射他的身体里，然后倒在他身上。 

当Lio再抬起头时他感到已经过了几分钟，但他知道实际上可能只过了几秒。他头晕目眩，把粘在嘴唇上的头发吐出来，突然腰部抽痛。 

一会儿肯定得冰敷一下，或者他可以去回家路上的便利店买一些膏药。真麻烦。 

“我在养猫。” 

Lio几乎不知道这话是从哪个鬼角落冒出来的，直到他向下看，Thymos先生直直地盯着他。他甚至跳过了“Thymos先生满脸精液的样子真性感”的想法，他说，“什么? ” 

“我收养了猫咪。”Galo重复道。 

好吧。 

Galo接着说了下去—— 

“这就是为什么我周末总是很忙，还有为什么我的胳膊会成这样的原因。” 

在接下来的寂静中，房间里一根针掉在地上的声音都听得清楚。Lio楞在原地。 

“其中一只猫不能独自睡觉，所以她想睡的时候我就陪她睡，然后我就没有去看我的手机。” 

什么？ 

“另一只是个相当好斗的小家伙，所以到头来我身上留下了他的爪印。 因为他总是到处乱跑，弄得脏兮兮的，所以我不得不一直给他洗澡，然后他就让我洗。” 

“你认真的吗? ”Lio脱口而出。现在回过头来想想，这完全讲得通。 

Galo点头道，“我真的很喜欢猫咪，我在公寓旁边的收容所做志愿者。” 

Thymos先生坐了起来，轻轻地把自己从与Lio身体的纠缠中抽离出来，走去捡他那条被遗弃了很久的运动裤，途中差点摔倒。 他从裤子的口袋里摸出手机，拇指划开，给Lio看了一张两只小奶猫的照片，一只橙色条纹的小猫露出了牙齿，另一只完全是灰色的，一本正经地坐在粉红色的宠物床一样的东西上。 

操他妈的。 

“所以，事情就是这样，”Galo说。他甚至微笑了，这是他平时天使般的微笑，“但他们真的很可爱。” 

“你真的很可爱，”Lio纠正他，又把他拉近，吻上他的脖子。“你才是可爱的那个。” 

Galo：“我给他起名叫Leo。” 

Lio立刻退了回去。“等等，什么——” 

“因为，你知道...”蓝头发男人犹豫了一下，仿佛突然害羞起来。他说： “他总是在我身上留下痕迹，就像你一样。” 

Thymos先生总是那么天真。 不知何故。 

“我爱你。” 

Lio马上说道。他把嘴唇贴上那天使般的微笑，畅饮着天使的叹息， “我爱你。” 

Lio不停地亲吻他，直到他们再次勃起，直到让Galo Thymos第三次高潮，直到他吞没了他的所有呼吸，仿佛他可以把它们从Galo的肺部捞起，仿佛他甚至可以拥有这属于Galo的一部分。 

Lio抚摸上先前他割开的口子，Galo身上流了血的那一道，在他唇边低诉恶毒又甜蜜的承诺—— 

“我永远不会放你走。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：如果你能坚持到最后，你就和我一样是个异教徒，我真的很喜欢这种混乱的气氛，所以我可能会写更多。 在写这篇文章的时候，我意识到还有更多的方式我想要用来欺负Galo。 来推特@sympamore 找我，我要讨论普罗米亚。
> 
> 译者：如果看到这里，请去原作者那里表达你们的支持与喜爱！同时也欢迎与我讨论！


End file.
